europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Palatinat (Europa Universalis II)
The Palatinat is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire, and has two votes rather than the usual one. In normal games its provinces are coloured light brown, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. The Palatinat uses the default AI file. Creating The Palatinat The Palatinat can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and probably Catholic or Protestant. It will consist of the single province of Pfalz. Starting Position The Palatinat exists at the beginning of all of the scenarios except 1795. 1419 In this scenario, The Palatinat has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls one core (Pfalz), and has a core on a second province (Mainz). The Palatinat also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, The Palatinat has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Pfalz and Mainz) and nothing else. The Palatinat also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, The Palatinat has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Pfalz and Mainz) and nothing else. The Palatinat also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, The Palatinat has German culture, Protestant religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Pfalz and Mainz) and nothing else. The Palatinat also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, The Palatinat has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Pfalz and Mainz) and nothing else. The Palatinat also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders The Palatinat has no admirals, explorers, or conquistadors Generals Events Alliances These events represent historical coalitions of a number of states within the Holy Roman Empire. For most of these events we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Brandenburg, Hanover, Hessen, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and The Palatinat is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic Union This event happens if The Palatinat is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if The Palatinat is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral. The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by the French event The Chambers of Reunion if France chooses the first of two options. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). The Palatinat has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, and option B is Ignore It. Inheritances These events deal with various inheritances that The Palatinat was involved in. The Winterking of Prague This event is triggered if Bohemia selects the first of two options in The Winterking in Prague on 20th March 1619. This event makes Bohemia a vassal of The Palitanat, gives the two an alliance, and +150 relations. It also gives The Palitanat +2 stability and 10,000 infantry in a random province. Finally, it reduces relations with Austria by 150. The Bavarian Succession of 1777 This event is triggered by the Austrian event The Bavarian Succession of 1777 if Austria takes the first of two options. There are two options. Option A is Make legal claims on Bayern, and option B is Withdraw from this unhealthy affair. The Inheritance of Kleves There are three events of this name. One of the three will happen as a result of the Kleves event The Kleve Inheritance, which happens on 25th March 1609. Kleves has three options. The first sees Kleves inherited by Brandenburg, the second by The Palitanat, and the third by nobody. If Brandenburg inherits, then The Palatinat loses 100 relations with them, and gains a 60 month (5 year) casus belli against them. If The Palatinat inherits, then they trigger an event for Brandenburg that gives Brandenburg a 60 month casus belli against them. If nobody inherits, then The Palitanat gains a 60 month (5 year) casus belli against Kleves, and relations between the two drop by 50. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries